


A Little Gay

by Harlow (Damien)



Series: Twin Vale Apartments [8]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Bros who smooch, Calling each other gay, Darius is Demisexual (Working at an Amusement Park), First Dates, M/M, Mitchell is Heteroflexible (Working at an Amusement Park), Rated T for like 2 sexual references, Twin Vale Apartments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Harlow
Summary: Darius is a little sensitive about being shorter than Mitchell, and he makes a threat he thinks will stop Mitchell from teasing him. It doesn't quite work that way.
Relationships: Darius/Mitchell (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: Twin Vale Apartments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707454
Kudos: 6





	A Little Gay

**Author's Note:**

> These totally hetero boys call each other gay a lot in this, so if that's something you're sensitive about, proceed with caution.
> 
> In the timeline, this is somewhere before Drink it Down because it's before Warin moved in, obviously.

Mitchell set down a beer and a hard lemonade on the coffee table with one hand, his left holding the bowl of popcorn he’d gotten for them. He sat down next to Darius, putting the bowl between them. When he went to grab the beer, he was surprised that Darius chose it, especially with the face he made each time he took a sip.

Mitchell reached over, snatching the beer from Darius when he went to put it down. “You look more like a hard lemonade type of person, I’ll just finish this.” He took a swig, not missing Darius watching him. “What’s up?” he asked, shoving popcorn into his mouth.

Darius shook his head, giving Mitchell a tiny smile. “Just, you put the beer in front of me. I figured you wanted the lemonade.” He took the lemonade and popped it open, tapping the neck against the neck of the beer Mitchell was dangling from his fingers. “I’m not a lemonade person, I’m a ‘thing that doesn’t taste like someone pissed on a loaf of bread and left it to ferment’ person.”

Mitchell coughed, choking on his beer a little. “Dude, gross!” he yelled, starting to laugh. “It’s an acquired taste, like those gross soy crisp things you eat.”

Darius rolled his eyes, throwing the piece of popcorn he’d picked up at Mitchell. “They’re healthy for you and they taste good.”

Mitchell set the bottle on the table, pressing play on the stand-up they’d had selected by pressing the A button on the controller with his big toe. “I’d hope they were healthy, they taste like someone smelled a snack food once and tried to recreate it with different kinds of dirt.” He grabbed his beer, finishing it and setting it down on the table.

Darius chugged his lemonade, setting it next to Mitchell’s empty bottle. “Wow, rude. I don’t talk shit about your sour cream and cream cheese dip obsessions. They have the taste and texture of cold cum, with extra steps. Cold cum and buffalo chicken, cold cum and taco, whatever.” He stood up, taking the bottles to the kitchen, and filled them with water. “I’m breaking out the vodka, do you want anything while I’m in here?”

Mitchell leaned back, watching Darius. “Just another beer, if you don’t mind.” He watched Darius pour himself a cup of iced tea then top it off with vodka, making a little face before adding more vodka. He then bent over to grab two beers, and handed them both to Mitchell as he sat down. “Thanks,” Mitchell said, still kind of staring at him.

Darius sipped his tea, his eyes closed to slits as he looked at Mitchell, who was staring at him. “Yes, Mitchell, can I help you?” he asked, not surprised when Mitchell blushed. “What, are you mad I made fun of your dips?”

Mitchell shook his head, opening the first beer. He stared at the TV, chugging the beer. When he finally set the beer down, Darius was still looking at him. “It’s just, y’know, your description. Calling it cold, uh…. yeah, that’s… you’re a little gay, bro.”

Darius set his tea down, bristling. “I’m not even that short, but I’m sick and tired of being called a ‘little’ gay. Like, I’m not even gay. Maybe bisexual?” He picked up the tea, pointedly not looking at Mitchell as he downed the half of the cup that was left. “If you say shit about my height again, I’m gonna fucking smooch you.”

Mitchell busted out in laughter, his hand covering his face. “Dude, I wasn’t even…. I didn’t mean little gay like that, just … a hint of gay. Gay zest, a touch of gay.” He laughed at his own joke, grabbing his beer. “Touch of gay…. that’s pretty gay.”

Darius rolled his eyes, taking the bowl of popcorn. “You’re stupid,” he told Mitchell, grabbing a handful of popcorn to shove in his mouth. “Threat still stands, straight boy.”

Mitchell leaned over, using his arm length to grab himself a handful of popcorn. “Whatever, shortie.” he said, not expecting anything to come of it. He looked over from the TV when he heard the ceramic bowl the popcorn was in thud onto the table, and he felt Darius unwind his fingers from the beer.

Darius set the bottle on the table, then slid over next to Mitchell. He straddled his roommate, his fingers ghosting over Mitchell’s stubble. He pressed his lips to Mitchell’s, giving him a slow peck and then he leaned back, trying to read Mitchell’s expression.

Mitchell wrapped his arms around Darius, nuzzling his face into Darius’s neck. “I was wondering how long it’d take for you to want to kiss me. I’m a catch. Right, Manlet?” he asked, pleasantly surprised by the way Darius pushed him back to kiss him. Darius sucked Mitchell’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping it gently before releasing it. “Nugget.” Mitchell whispered, his voice a little rough.

Darius kissed Mitchell again, his arms going around Mitchell’s neck. He let Mitchell hold him close and stick his tongue into his mouth, only wrinkling up his nose a little. He pulled away after a second, chuckling. “I’m not making out with you, that’s gay.” He slid off Mitchell’s lap, picking up his cup and heading toward the kitchen. “Plus you taste like beer.” Once he’d walked around the couch, he stopped to adjust his pants from where they’d rode up while sat on Mitchell’s lap, then continued into the kitchen. He poured himself more iced tea and added a glug of vodka, setting the bottle back in the freezer. He sat back in his usual seat, the other corner of the couch from where Mitchell was sat.

Mitchell grabbed Darius’s cup, taking it to sip it. “Oh that’s good,” he said, looking over his roommate. “Gotta get the beer taste out of my mouth, right?” he said, taking another sip. He set it on the table, barely catching Darius’s look of confusion.

Darius squinted a little, seemingly weighing saying or not saying what was on his mind, and after a sip of his drink, he decided to force out the words. “Mitchell, if you want to kiss me, you can just kiss me. I just was under the impression you were straight, and it’s… odd to think of you not?”

Mitchell kneeled on the middle cushion of the couch, cupping Darius’s jaw. He pressed a kiss to Darius’s neck, then up his jaw, finally kissing his lips. It was only a peck, but Mitchell gave him a little smile. “What if I’m only not straight for my cute little roommate?” he asked, getting his shirt tugged and Darius’s tongue in his mouth for the insult. He put one hand on the arm rest and his other arm on the back of the couch, his body much larger than Darius and practically surrounding him.

Darius kept one hand tangled in Mitchell’s shirt, the other wrapping around Mitchell’s neck. When Mitchell moved and put a hand on his hip, though, Darius pushed him away. “Hey, no, I’m not like that,” he said, a blush coming up. “I don’t do ‘dirty little secret’ with straight guys. I’ll kiss you, but I don’t wanna be felt up or anything.”

Mitchell looked down, embarrassed. “Oh, I thought… I mean, I wouldn’t hide you or anything,” He sat back on his heels, giving Darius a little space. “If you don’t think you could date a straight dude, that’s fine, I’m just gonna….” He adjusted his pants for a completely different reason from Darius’s earlier, dropping back into his seat. “I just don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, you’re a great roommate and an even better friend.”

Darius gaped at him, picking up his tea with slightly shaking hands, only obvious by the clinking of the ice cubes, and took a big gulp. “Did you just… You just said you wanted to date me, huh? That’s… I mean, that’s… Yeah, that’s… wow.” He took another gulp, setting the cup back down and using both hands because of the shaking. “That’s not how I, uhh, expected today to go. Figured we’d watch your thing, then something that’s my thing, then go to bed and pretend we’re straight, or whatever.” He looked at the clock, counting, then picked up his cup again. “I’m gonna finish this, we’re gonna watch the rest of this, and once I’m sober, you’re gonna pick a nice place to take me on our first date,” he said, sitting up straighter. “Sound good?”

Mitchell nodded, thinking. “I’ve got the place.” He opened the beer that’d been sitting on the table, smirking at Darius. “I don’t make out on the first date, so it doesn’t matter if my mouth tastes like beer.” He grabbed the controller, rewinding back to the actual start of the video. “Now, we’ll pay attention to this and you can pretend you’re not thinking about how much you want to kiss me more, fun size.”

Darius swallowed, staring at the TV. “Don’t make me punch you, Mitchell. I will. I’m not even that short, it’s just that you and all our neighbors are freaks of nature. I’m perfectly average, thank you.” He grabbed the bowl of popcorn, dropping it back between them. “Also, eat this before it starts going stale.”

Mitchell grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving the whole thing in his mouth. “Sure, can do,” he said with his mouth full.”

Darius threw a few at Mitchell, grabbing himself a handful and eating them piece by piece. “You’re a neanderthal, Mitch.”

Mitchell swallowed, taking a sip of his beer. “Yeah, but a hot one, mini man.”

Darius jumped at Mitchell, the popcorn bowl flipping upside down onto the rug. He didn’t slap Mitchell hard, but it was enough to make Mitchell drop his bottle, which spilled onto the wood floor as it rolled away under the couch.

Mitchell raised both eyebrows, staring at Darius. “If you’re done, I’m gonna clean that up.” He lifted Darius up and settled him in his corner, then slid his side of the couch, grabbing the bottle.

Darius let out a tiny whimper, hiding his face. “Why is you picking me up hot?” he asked, his hands covering almost all of his face.

Mitchell wiped at the pool of beer with napkins, managing to get it clean enough. “You’re mopping the floor tomorrow, I don’t care how hot you think I am.” He slid the couch back into place, taking the napkins and bottle to chuck them in the trash. As he was washing his hands, Darius carried the bowl of popcorn, dumping it into the trash. He leaned against Mitchell’s side, washing his hands over Mitchell’s.

Mitchell grabbed Darius, wiping his hands dry on Darius’s back. “Thanks, bro. I needed a towel anyway.”

Darius pushed Mitchell, succeeding in pushing but not in moving him at all. Mitchell put his hands on top of Darius’s, smiling down at him. “The way you’re looking at me is real gay, Mitch.” Darius said, snorting as he tried not to laugh.

“I’ll show you ‘gay’,” Mitchell said, kissing Darius on the cheek. “After our third date, of course. I’m sleazy, not easy.” He grabbed the vacuum from the hall closet, giving the rug a quick once over before rolling it back into the closet.

When Mitchell finally sat down, Darius laid across the couch, his feet on his arm rest and his head on a pillow on Mitchell’s thigh. “I’m just gonna try not to nap for a little bit, wake me up when it’s like 6 or something.” Darius mumbled, tucking up on the couch.

Mitchell stroked Darius’s side, grinning a little. “Alright, my little lightweight.” He felt Darius try to swat at him, and he only caught the hand, pressing a kiss to the palm. “I’m just gonna watch Criminal Minds while you sleep.”

—

Just shy of six, Mitchell slid his hand from Darius’s arm down his side, grabbing his ribs as he shook him gently. “Wake up, prince charming,” he said, letting his hand slide down to where Darius’s shirt had rode up. He slid his fingers under it, leaning a little to tickle him and wake him up for sure.

Darius jerked awake, practically falling off the couch as he scrambled away from Mitchell. “Wow fuck off,” he said, pulling his shirt into place. He glared at Mitchell, crossing his arms over his chest. “You wake me up like that ever again and I’m gonna give you the worst fucking blue balls anyone has ever had.” Darius stomped off down the hall to the bathroom, the door thudding against the wall and then making a sound as it slammed shut.

Mitchell turned off everything, stopping outside the bathroom. "Thinking about my balls is real gay, Darius," he called through the door,heading to his room to lay out an outfit. He’d noticed Darius looking at him in certain things, and he wanted to look nice, but not so nice that Darius felt like it was competition.

He grabbed the pair of tight, dark jeans that he’d been told made him look gay at least twice, then the baby blue polo Darius seemed to like the most. He knew which cologne Darius liked because he’d definitely heard Darius sniff him once, and he heard the shower start.

He’d seen Darius shirtless a few times, and he’d seen Darius in a towel before, but it somehow felt dirtier to think of him showering now that they were technically dating than it had when they were just roommates and he tried to convince himself he was straight. His dick twitched with interest, but he didn’t want to risk starting and taking too long. The last thing he needed was Darius coming to tell him the shower was free and Darius catching him half way through a pre-date wank.

He went into the kitchen, grabbing the marker stuck to the note board and adding “buy lube. Flavored?” to the to-do list. He capped the marker, trying to keep himself distracted from thinking about Darius showering.

He’d gotten the whole door of the fridge cleaned out, anything expired or questionable in the trash, by the time Darius walked out. His towel was low on his hips, and Mitchell definitely was staring for a few seconds before Darius crossed his arms. Mitchell stopped looking at the tiny bit of chub Darius had over his hips, and the lack of body hair visible. “Sorry, shit, did you say something?” Mitchell asked, yanking the trash bag out of the can.

Darius smirked for a split second, forcing a grumpy face. “I said the shower’s free now, you big gay … gay.” he said, breaking into laughter. He covered his face, laughing harder. “I’m gonna go get dressed, and I’ll stop harassing you.”

Mitchell shook his head, chuckling. “You’re cute,” he called after Darius as he retreated. Mitchell carried out the trash, took the fastest shower he ever had, and then pulled out his phone. “Do you want me to shave or do you want stubble burn?” he sent, locking his phone and setting it back on the counter. He had a hand full of shaving cream when his phone yelled “MEDIC!” at him. He set down the bottle, picking up his phone and snorted at the message. “What happened to ‘third date’?”

He shaved carefully, checking himself out in the mirror. He was so used to only shaving in the morning before work and having stubble by the time he got home that it felt kind of weird to see himself awake and without the stubble. He dried off, only holding the towel in front of himself for decency as he went to his room. Darius had his door closed, thankfully, and he closed his door to preserve the surprise of what he was planning on wearing. He debated between comfortable boxers or sexy ones and settled for a tight pair of boxer briefs that wouldnt be too visible under the jeans he’d picked out. It took a little hopping around, but he managed to get them on, and he could crouch without them ripping through, and he considered it a success. He grabbed the shirt, and he was yanking it on when he heard a knock. “What’s up?” he called, spraying himself down with the cologne.

He could practically feel Darius waiting, and he opened the door, smiling down at him. Darius was in a button up and some black jeans with sneakers, and his hair was straddling the line between sex hair and a mess, and Mitchell wanted to touch it. “Just wanted to know if you were almost ready or not,” Darius said, his voice quiet as he checked out Mitchell. “You look… a lot less straight.”

Mitchell leaned down, his lips only inches from Darius’s. “That’s probably a good thing, considering how much I want to kiss you right now.” Darius pushed his face away, and Mitchell pouted. “Alright, lemme get my shoes on and I’ll meet you at my car?”

Darius shrugged, giving him a tiny smile. “I guess so,” he said, blushing but smiling more. “I’m really excited.”

Mitchell grinned, hopping around as he pulled on socks. “I am too, honestly.”

With his shoes on, Mitchell grabbed his keys and wallet, looking at the note board. The question mark had been wiped away, and he snorted. “Noted,” he said aloud, shutting off the lights as he walked out.

Darius was leaning against his door, snapping a selfie under the street light, when Mitchell got down the steps. He unlocked the car, startling Darius a little, and he snorted when Darius fumbled his phone, dropping it onto the pavement. “That’s why I bought you the case, Darius!” he yelled, jogging over. Darius was blushing a little when he got his phone, and he slammed his door a little harder than he probably needed to. Mitchell slid in, adjusting the mirrors and he started the car. “Relax, Darius. I’m still just your bro, but like the kind of bro you wanna smooch or some gay shit.” He put his huge hand down on Darius’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. He flipped it, letting Darius lace their fingers together.

They drove in silence, more or less, just letting the radio and the sound of the car fill the quiet. Mitchell cleared his throat, speaking up after nearly ten minutes. “I’ve never dated a dude, and I don’t usually date people I already know well, so this is really strange for me. Let me know if I do something weird that’s like, secretly homophobic or like, not how gay people do. I’m out of my element.”

Darius shrugged, mumbling under his breath. When Mitchell hummed at him, he spoke up a little. “I’m not…. I’ve only been on 4 dates in my life. Three were with women, and the last was with a guy from Grindr. Dudes under six feet might as well be perma-virgins as far as some people think.” He squeezed Mitchell’s hand. “Sorry, I know that’s probably too much info,” he started, getting cut off.

Mitchell raised their hands to his lips at a red light, kissing Darius on the palm again. “Shh, relax. I think you’re exactly the amount of hunk for me, or whatever gay shit I’m supposed to say.” He widened his eyes, making a face. “I’ve gotta quit calling shit gay if I have a boyfriend, huh?” he said, mouthing “boyfriend” again. “That’s probably not something I’d ever have thought I’d actually be able to say out loud.”

Darius shrugged, changing the station with his free hand. “You’re welcome, I guess?” he said, relaxing into his seat and letting the silence drag on. He zoned out, just staring at the trees as they rushed by, until he started to recognize the area. “Mitchell, are you taking me where I think you are? Anthony’s?”

Mitchell laughed a little, trying not to smile too hard. “I’m not answering that question.” When Darius squeezed his hand, Mitchell let out his breath. “I know it’s lame, but we had them when we moved in together, we had them when I got promoted, we had them when you got into med school, it’s sort of our place, you know? It seemed fitting.”

Darius smiled, covering his mouth. “That’s pretty gay, my guy.” he said, breaking down into giggles. He only stopped when Mitchell slid his hand free, pulling up the parking break.

Mitchell hopped out, going around the car and opening the door for Darius. “M’dude,” he said, bowing slightly just to get Darius laughing again. He let Darius lean on him as he laughed, wrapping his arm around him and grabbing Darius by the waist. He kicked the door shut, using his free hand to hit the lock on his keys.

Darius slid out of Mitchell’s grip, rushing ahead to open the door. “M’dude,” he whispered, laughing when Mitchell mimed a curtsy. “Get your ass in,” he said, swatting him on the lower back.

The hostess smiled at them, focused mostly on Mitchell. “Hi guys, welcome back! You gentlemen want the bar as usual?” she asked, checking out the muscles she could see, especially with Mitchell’s pants so tight.

Mitchell wasn’t paying her any mind, noticing Darius seem to shrink into himself. He pulled Darius into his side, gave him a grin, then turned back to the hostess. “Actually, Katie, we’d love a table.” He saw her smile dim for a second then come back just as strong, but faker as she lead them to a table, dropping their menus then scurrying back to her podium.

Darius covered his mouth as he whispered, his eyes wide. “She wants your dick, and she looked sad as hell that you’re here with me as an ‘us’ and not just, like, me and you but separate.” He shook his head, eyes still wide. “That shit never happens to me.”

Mitchell shrugged, his lips twitching as he tried not to smile. “Get used to it, I’m gonna be breaking a lot of hearts when I start sticking my tongue down your throat in public.”

Darius snorted, shaking his head. “Good for her you don’t make out on the first date then, huh?”

Mitchell reached across the table, taking the hand Darius wasn’t using to hold the menu. “Yeah, good for her.” He let the silence drag on, then he cleared his throat. ‘You pick what we get, alright?” He let Darius occasionally take his hand back to flip pages, but then he settled on a page, his thumb rubbing over the back of Mitchell’s hand.

Mitchell bounced his leg under the table, only stopping when Darius pressed his ankle against Mitchell’s. “Relax,” Darius mouthed, grinning at him. “I’m thinking a white sauce with pepperoni, sausage and jalapeños, sound good?”

Mitchell shrugged, his menu open to the appetizers. “Figured you’d pick white, it’s the gayest pizza sauce by far.” He made a face like he was thinking, then lifted his head. “You’re the one that likes stuffed mushrooms, right? We never get appetizers so I don’t remember.”

Darius blinked, staring at Mitchell for a second before answering. “I know we’ve never gotten them together, and I think I’ve only ever mentioned them once. But yeah, that’s me. Fun guy withe the fungi.” He snorted, laughing at his own joke, especially after Mitchell groaned.

When the waitress came over, Darius tried to pull his hand away, but Mitchell just squeezed tighter. “Hey, Caroline, didn’t realize you worked here.” Mitchell said, handing her his menu.

She nodded, smiling a little. “Yeah, I work with Oli at that new pub, but I’ve worked here for a few years, just part time. What can I get you to drink?”

Darius swallowed audibly, and they both looked over at him. He handed her his menu as well, a little anxious. “I’ll take a sprite,” he said, feeling like he had to speak with them both staring at him.

Mitchell nodded, squeezing the hand in his again before releasing it. “That sounds good, I think I’ll have a sprite too.”

Caroline pulled out her order pad, nodding as she slid out her pen. “Perfect. So, gentlemen, what can I get you for food, though?”

Mitchell smiled at Darius, then looked back to Caroline. “We’re gonna get an appetizer of stuffed mushrooms, and a dozen buffalo wings, and a large pizza.”

Caroline nodded, looking to Darius as he cleared his throat. “White sauce, pepperoni, sausage and jalapeño?” he said, only relaxing once she’d closed her pad.

“Awesome, sounds good. I’ll get that in for you guys, and I’ll be back with your drinks in just a tick.” Caroline said, turning away and shooing off some of her coworkers.

Darius hissed under his breath, “Dude, she’s our neighbor and she saw us holding hands!” At Mitchell’s lack of reaction, he continued, voice quiet but a little anxious. “She’s gonna tell people!”

Mitchell sighed, forcing his voice steady and quiet. “Darius, I like you. I’d also like to lift you up next to the elevator and kiss you, but I’m guessing that’s a ‘never’? I’m the one people thought was straight, and I don’t mind being thought of as the gay construction worker or whichever village person.”

Darius shook his head, voice still quiet but a little calmer. “I just don’t want the landlord and landlady being weird.”

Mitchell chuckled, his voice quiet. “The dude across the hall, the latin dude, not the wheelchair dude, is definitely fucking the property manager.” When Caroline set down their drinks, he raised his voice from just over a whisper. “Right, Caroline? Dale’s totally nailing Nathan?”

She nodded, popping her hip out. “You didn’t hear it from me, but I’ve seen him leaving the main office wiping his mouth a couple times, and I’ve seen him doing the walk of shame from Dale’s apartment when leaving for my morning jog at least twice. Definitely fucking. Oli says they’ve been together for a while, but he’s not the best source.”

Darius leaned closer, keeping his voice low. “You’re not gonna tell Oliver you saw us holding hands, right?” he asked, his voice full of anxiety. “It’s our first date, and we didn’t expect to see anyone from Twin Vale here.”

She nodded, giving him a huge smile. “Of course, Darius. I’m not a jerk, I respect privacy.”

He nodded, giving Mitchell back his hand when Mitchell sat his hand upside down on the table. “You’re so gay, always trying to hold my hand. People are gonna think we’re gonna kiss later or something gross like that.”

Mitchell chuckled, shaking his head. “No way, I’m definitely not into kissing dudes. Gotta skip first base and head straight to fifth base, hand holding. Nothing less lewd for me.”

When Caroline dropped the mushrooms, he watched Darius pop them into his mouth one by one, taking one to be polite but not a huge fan of mushrooms. Darius left most of the other half, instead focusing on his half of the wings until the pizza came. He noticed Mitchell watching him eat and raised an eyebrow. “Are you sexualizing me eating?” he asked, making a point of biting into a wing aggressively.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, shoving the win he was holding into his mouth. He dropped the bones on his plate, looking up at Darius. “Bro, chill. You just look cute when you eat, like you’re trying to be polite or something. I’m used to eating across from construction workers who look like the only lessons they got on eating were ‘don’t eat anything that can eat you back’.”

Darius giggled, blushing a bit. “Yeah, well, not all of us eat like cave men. My parents wanted a young man as a son, not a barbarian.”

Mitchell shoved the whole drum into his mouth, gnawing on it to gross Darius out. He made as many mouth noises as possible, glad that there were no other customers seated around them.

Caroline brought over their pizza, and Mitchell winked at her as she dropped it and immediately left them alone.

Mitchell grabbed a slice for himself, his buffalo sauce covered fingers contaminating it. He watched Darius grab his own slice, immediately folding it and taking a bite. Mitchell, on the other hand, curled his just enough to keep it from drooping as he bit into it, the white sauce not his first choice but still really good. “You picked a good one, Darius,” he said, giving him a wink too.

Darius blushed, ducking his head a little to hide his smile. “We don’t usually get white sauce because I know you like tomato more, but I figured we’d get something a little different?” He grabbed one of the mushrooms, tucking it into his folded slice as he bit it. He made a tiny happy noise, and Mitchell had to fight down the urge to kiss him.

They were both quiet as they ate, not feeling the need to fill the silence with questions given how long they’d known each other. Mitchell only managed to eat two slices before he felt a little uncomfortable, his pants too tight. Darius ate his half of the pizza, looking up at Mitchell with a quizzical look. “You good?” he asked, popping the last mushroom in his mouth.

Mitchell chuckled, his voice quiet. “My pants are too tight for me to eat any more, to be honest.”

Darius broke out into laughter, smiling at Mitchell. “You dressed up for me so much that you can’t even eat all your food? I’m flattered, bro, but that’s real gay.”

Mitchell shook his head, trying to keep his voice quiet and not laugh too loud. “Bro, these are my ‘gay jeans.’ I wore them to a bar once and Oliver said I looked like I was looking for dick. That dude who always looks like a bondage stripper, Moth? He said that with them and my sweat rag in my back pocket that I had, and I quote, ‘advertised I wanted my hole wrecked in the worst way’. So I haven’t worn them since. They’re too gay.”

Noticing that they had stopped eating, Caroline checked in on them. “You want a box for the rest of your pizza?” At their nod, she popped into the kitchen, bringing back a small pizza box and she slid the rest of the pizza into it. She handed it to Mitchell, taking the plates Darius had stacked along with the tray the pizza was on. “Any desserts?” At the shake of their heads, she smiled. “Alrighty, then you two have a nice night, and I’ll see ya later.”

Mitchell left her a nice tip, unsurprised when Darius left a $5 himself. He handed Darius the box, then used his extra height to get in front of him, opening the door and then the door to the car.

Darius rolled his eyes, tossing the pizza box onto the back seat. “Opening my door’s gay too, Mitch.”

Mitchell nodded, stepping into Darius’s personal space. “Can I be real gay and give you a little kiss?” When Darius shrugged, he leaned in, pressing a single peck to his lips. “Yep, definitely gay as fuck to kiss you.”

Darius snorted, climbing into his seat and shutting his door in Mitchell’s face. He let Mitchell get in and pull out before he grabbed Mitchell’s hand again. He settled into his seat, looking a little tired. “Man, I ate too much.”

Mitchell pouted a little, making an obnoxious huffing sound to get Darius to look at him. “I chose to look real goddamn good for you instead of being comfy, and you haven’t even told me I look hot.”

Darius whispered under his breath, “gay”, and Mitchell started cracking up. When Mitchell had himself under control, Darius sat up properly. “You look real goddamn good, Mitchell. You look like you date dudes on the DL, but still pretty hot.”

Mitchell rolled his eyes, squeezing Darius’s hand. “Yeah, it’s almost like I’m only gay for your dick sucking lips.”

Darius shook with quiet laughter, staring at Mitchell. “When we get in you’re gonna put on pajamas and reheat the leftover pizza, aren’t you?”

Mitchell slowed to a stop, leaning over and kissing Darius. “You know me too well, babe.” Darius made a fake gagging noise, and Mitchell kissed him again for good measure. “I don’t care how gay that sounded, you’re my boyfriend and that’s real gay shit there.” He kissed Darius again, only pressing the gas and continuing their way home when someone honked behind them.


End file.
